Brothers
by gallop racer fan
Summary: Just because we don't share the same bloodline does not mean we can't be brothers,We took you in and cared for you,we are family-and look what you do to me.
1. Chapter 1

Littlefoot sighed as he looked at his reflection in the pond,it had been 5 days since his grandparents had died in that earthshake he missed them greatly,tears fell from his eyes and landed in the pond.

He was in the valley his farther,adopted brother and his dads herd lived.

Mr Threehorn had dropped him off here yesterday after explaining about Grandma and Grandpa's deaths he left Littlefoot behind,his friends came with him to say goodbye.

"Hey bro" his adopted brother Shorty came behind him,he knew Littlefoot was depressed.

"Hey Shorty" Littlefoot greeted without looking around,Shorty laid beside him "It'll be ok"

"Yeah..." Shorty stood up thinking of a way to help his brother when Bron walked up to his sons "Shorty mind if I talk to Littlefoot alone? He needs help",Shorty nodded and ran off and Bron lowered his head to Littlefoot's tear stained face.

"Son it wasn't your fault it is just a part of the circle of life...none of us like that part but it's true" Littlefoot choked back a sob and looked at his farther "I know"

"It is ok to grieve don't let grief rule your life Littlefoot"

Littlefoot stood up and burried his head in his farther's legs "I guess I'm sad about my friends too" he admitted.

"What about Ali and Rhett?" Bron said referring to two longneck children Littlefoot met in the Great Valley.

"Ali maybe Rhett not so sure"

Bron chuckled "Give Rhett a chance for me ok?" Littlefoot nodded.

"Good...now ready for your leadership lessons"

"Yeah"

"Lets go",farther and son walked off.

* * *

><p>"Now Littlefoot you got a whole herd you need to get across this fire water pit what do you do?"<p>

Littlefoot stared at the lava pit "You don't attempt to cross you find a way around" Littlefoot answered.

Bron nuzzled his son "Thats right good job it is too dangerous if ever in doubt about to cross or not your best bet is to don't cross,understand?"

Littlefoot nodded,when Shorty came running forward "Hey Littlefoot wanna play?"

"Sure!",Bron smiled watching his sons run off together laughing.

* * *

><p>"So Littlefoot" Shorty asked as he and Littlefoot walked across the valley "What were you and dad doing?"<p>

"Leadership lessons" Littlefoot answered squinting aheaded his eyes still red from crying.

"Leadership lessons? leadership for what?"

"The herd,dad said when he can't lead anymore I take over then my children take over from me"

"Oh..." Shorty was easily jealous of all the praise and attention his brother got.

The rest of the walk to the grassy openings was done in silence-Littlefoot cause he was thinking of his grandparents and Shorty out of pure jealousy.

"Hey Littlefoot hey Shorty!" the excited Ali bonded over "Guess wha- Littlefoot are you ok?" she cut short noticing the tear stains on Littlefoot's face and the red eyes.

"Yeah I just been grieving" he explained,Ali nodded understanding "Anyway guess what!"

"What?" Shorty asked annoyed that she would not just get to the point.

"I got a new shiny rock for my collection!"

Shorty had a look mixed between being annoyed and angry "THATS IT?"

"Well yeah..."

Littlefoot smiled "Thats great Ali,mind if I see it?"

"Sure!" Ali ran off,followed by Littlefoot and unwilling Shorty.

* * *

><p>"Ain't it pretty?" Ali gushed at the diamond.<p>

"Yeah really nice"

"Yeah it so amazing" Shorty said with sarcasm that Ali didn't notice.

"Thanks!"

Shorty nudged Littlefoot "Lets get out of here bro and have a you know brother talk"

Littlefoot smiled at Ali "Sorry but we must go,see you later"

With that Shorty dragged him off leaving behind a confused Ali and 50 shiny rocks.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 for yah<strong>

**This is my first fic so yah...**


	2. Chapter 2

When Shorty stopped he turned to a confused Littlefoot.

"Listen here brother" he sneered "How dare you came and steal dad away from me and leadership"

"Well I did not chose for Grandma ad Grandpa to die" Littlefoot defended himself.

"Shut up idiot" Shorty snapped back as he circled Littlefoot "I never wanted you here I don't want you as my brother"

Littlefoot blinked back tears "I'm sorry" he whispered,Shorty grinned "Aww have I upset you well what a baby".

"SHORTY! LITTLEFOOT!" Bron came over and saw Littlefoot's teary eyes "Whats wrong son?",Littlefoot shook his head "Nothing"

Bron looked at Shorty who just smiled "Yeah nothing",Bron raised his eyebrows and sighed "Well ok then...Littlefoot come now"

Littlefoot nodded and followed his farther.

* * *

><p>Littlefoot looked down at his depressed son "Littlefoot tell me whats wrong"<p>

Littlefoot sighed "Shorty doesn't want me here...and he doesn't want me as his brother" a tear fell down Littlefoot's cheek.

"Littlefoot don't let Shorty get you down...your a great kid and a great brother" Bron lowered his giant head and nuzzled his son.

"Well I'm not to Shorty am I?" Littlefoot choked back a sob "I miss Grandma and Grandpa I want to be with them I don't want to be here" Littlefoot threw himself to the ground and sobbed.

"SHORTY!" Bron yelled in anger,Shorty came forward "What?" he asked and Bron nodded to Littlefoot.

"How could you say those things to your brother?"

"He's not my brother!"

"SHORTY! Do you know what Littlefoot has gone through?"

"YOU ALWAYS STICK UP FOR HIM!" Shorty shouted kicking the laying down Littlefoot making him jump up in surprise.

Littlefoot starting walking back as Shorty kpet moving towards him then Bron picked up Littlefoot and placed him on his back and turned to Shorty.

"And don't kick either"

"Dad..." Littlefoot whispered

"Yes son?"

"I wanna get out of here...take me home to the nest"

Bron nodded and walked off with Littlefoot,Shorty just growled behind them

* * *

><p>Littlefoot laid in his sleeping place lost in his thoughts a tear fell out of his eye and he sniffled.<p>

He stood up and sighed "Why do these things happen to me?" he asked to himself.

"Littlefoot"

Littlefoot gasped to see an unknown male longneck

"What?"

"Follow me"

"Who are you?"

"Follow me" the stranger replied

Littlefoot looked around and followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry update took a while<strong>

**BTW**

**I am a Littlefoot lover but a Shorty hater**

**thats just me k**


	3. Chapter 3

Littlefoot followed the strange longneck to a clearing,the longneck turned to the child with an evil grin,"Did you know Shorty is a little friend of mine?" he asked.

Littlefoot shook his head as longnecks surrounded him,Littlefoot gulped.

"Well he is and you'll pay for what you do to him"

The longnecks advanced towards Littlefoot and a screamed filled the air.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later Littlefoot awoke to find himself in the healers clearing .<p>

Bron smiled at the sight of Littlefoot opening his eyes,"MY SON!" he nuzzled his face tears pouring down his cheeks "I thought I lost you"

Littlefoot felt pain burn through his body-he was covered in cuts and 2 of his legs were broken he moaned "What happened?"

"We found you lying unconscious hurt really badly...that was a few weeks ago you've been in a coma ever since"

Littlefoot gasped "Those longnecks...were hitting me",Bron looked shocked "What longnecks?"

"I don't know their names but there was a whole group of them..one of them said your gonna die Littlefoot and they hit me and hit me till everything went black"

Bron looked very angry "WHO TRIED TO MURDER MY SON?" he yelled across the valley startling all the longnecks that lived there.

"Come on Littlefoot" he picked him up gently "Lets get you home" with approval of the healer Littlefoot was finally headed home.

* * *

><p>Shorty groaned at the sight of Littlefoot's return,as he was placed on the ground Littlefoot looked at him "Shorty why did your friends hurt me?"<p>

Shorty mumbled "Little brothers" before grinning "I don't know sorry",Bron looked at his sons "Shorty your friends did this?" Shorty nodded and anger filled Bron's eyes "Littlefot could of died Shorty"

"And?" Shorty said carelessly

"SHORTY! he is your little brother!"'

Shorty groaned and walked off muttering so Bron could not hear "Littlefoot will die soon I'll see to it"


End file.
